The Kidnapping of Sam Manson
by sk8r-grl
Summary: Sam and Danny get into a fight and she stroms off--as usual. But this time when Danny goes to apologize, she's gone!
1. One: Chairs and Nightmares

**Danny: **Sam, Tuck? I need a little help...

**Sam and Tucker**: Why? What Ghost???

**Danny**: A...random chair ghost. I know, kinda lame, but important.

**Sam and Tucker sigh in unison**: We will be there.

Danny hangs up his cell phone before facing the ghastly ghoul again. He scowls at the piece of snarling furniture, wishing he hadn't forgotten the thermos yet again. It would have been that much simpler; and he wouldn't have had to call his friends at around one in the morning. The chair ghost runs at Danny with incredible speed. Danny phases through the chair and rolls his eyes. He shoots a plasma ray at it.

"You're lucky I don't carry around a wood-chipper!" Danny threatens, zapping the chair again.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam appear on the scene. Sam held out the thermos for her friend.

Danny flies down and snatches the thermos from Sam's hand. "Thanks," he says before flying after the chair again. He shoots an ice ray at the ghost, freezing it in its path. Danny smugly smiles before sucking it into the thermos. He flies back to his friends and phases back to his human self.

"Well, now that_ that's _been taken care of..." Tucker yawns, "I'm going back to bed."

"I'm going back to my room. To sulk in the darkness." Sam smiles at Danny.

"Sam, it's one in the morning. Don'tcha have to sleep?" Danny asks, scratching his head.

"_Hell-o_. Creature of the night. Gothic. Remember?" Sam giggles with a grin.

"Well, I'll leave you love birds alone." Tucker says, mid-yawn. He trudges off in his yellow footsie pajamas.

Danny glares after his techno-geek friend. Sam crosses her arms and shakes her head. They exchange embarrassed glances, then blush and look away. Danny coughs awkwardly.

"Well, I'd better be going..." he stammers, checking the empty streets before 'going ghost' again.

"Yeah, me too." Sam agrees.

"Well, see you at school." Danny waves before flying home.

After Danny flies up to his room, he turns human and passes out on his bed. In his sleep, he has a nightmare that seems very real. He (as Danny Phantom) is surrounded by millions of glowing orange eyes. He looks up to see...nothing but black. Everything is black, except for the creepy orange eyes. Then, something floats down from the darkness above. He squints his eyes to see what it is. He gasps as he realizes what it is. Sam, as a ghost. She then snaps her fingers and the orange-eyed creatures leap at Danny. Danny screams as they attack.

"DANNY!!!!!!!!!" someone says. It was Jazz. Danny was awake, and alive.

"Danny! Are you ok? Why did you scream?!?!?!?!?" Jazz asked.

"I, er, no reason." Danny lies with a grin.

"Danny, that's a lie. Tell me your dream, I can interpret it! Dreams are the foundations of our–" Jazz begins.

Danny cuts her speech short. He leaps out of bed. "Why are you in my room?" he asks, changing the subject. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss his feelings with Jazz. Ech!

"I was just checking up on you." Jazz frowns before stomping out of the room.

Danny changes out of his pajamas and into school attire; the usual jeans and a tee shirt. Then, after scarfing down oatmeal his mom had made (after thoroughly inspecting it, of course), Danny walked out the door, ducked into a dark alley, changed to his ghost half, and flew off towards Casper High.


	2. Two: The Fight

Danny phases into the boys bathroom and changed back into his human form before anyone came in. He walks out, nonchalantly. He goes to his locker and, after fumbling with the combination, opens it and shoves in his back-pack before snatching out his English notebook. Sam and Tucker wave and approach their half-ghost friend. "Hey guys," he says with a grin.

Sam leans up against the lockers. "Hey, Danny, I need to talk to you about something..." she starts.

"Okay, what is it?" Danny smiles back at her.

Tucker rolls his eyes before he sees Paulina approaching. Then, he begins drooling with a lovesick stare on his face. Sam sees her friend's odd expression and grimaces.

Sam follows Tucker's gaze and scowls. "Paulina." she acidly spits.

"What about Paulina?" Danny asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothi–" Sam starts.

"Hey Danny!" Paulina's overly-chipper voice interrupts Sam.

"Oh! Hey, Paulina!" Danny stutters.

"Hey, I'm Tucker Foley." Tucker says.

Danny absent-mindedly shoves Tucker into his locker and closes the door. Sam frowns.

"That's T.F. as in Too Fine!" Tucker finishes his corn-ball pick-up line; it comes out muffled through the locker.

"Did you hear something?" Paulina quizzes.

"Nooo, but if there was _something_, that _something_ should shut its mouth!" Danny loudly proclaims.

"Shutting." Tucker obliges.

"So, Danny, I was wondering if you could get Danny Phantom to come to my spring break party? It's this Saturday at six." Paulina grins. "Oh, and you and your loser friends can come, too, since Danny Phantom seems to be wherever you are."

"Losers?" Sam grunts.

"We'd be happy to go to your party." Danny gushes.

"We'll be there!" Tucker's voice rings out.

Danny kicks the locker. "OUCH!" Tucker yelps.

"Okay, then, well...See you later, Danny." Paulina winks before flouncing off.

Tucker is immediately released from his locker confinement. "Did you know you still have last week's sack lunch in there?" Tucker asks, holding up a soggy brown sack.

"Guys! We just got invited to Paulina's spring break party!" Danny exclaims, high-fiving Tucker.

"Whoopee. Maybe afterwards, we can have a splendid time jumping into shark-infested waters." Sam grumbles negatively.

Danny frowns back at her. "What's your damage, Sam? She invited YOU, too."

"Danny! She invited Danny's loser friends." Sam states, putting air quotes around 'loser friends.'

"Well! At least we got invited!" Danny growls back.

"She didn't really invite us, Danny! She invited Danny Phantom! She's just using you!"

Danny furrows his brow. "Using me to get to Danny Phantom? Oh, wait! That's me, too!" he spits back.

"I'm just gonna go pretend I hear someone calling me..." Tucker states. "Coming!" he adds for emphasis before rushing off.

"Well...Whatever! She doesn't really want you there!" Sam clenches her hands into fists and punches a locker.

"ME? No, she really doesn't want YOU, the LOSER FRIEND, there!!" Danny almost shouts.

Sam's eyes well up with tears and she clenches her fists tighter. "Well, Danny have fun at your party." she chokes out before storming off.

As Sam rounds the corner in the hallway, she gets grabbed by the arm by a pair of white gloves. She is turned intangible and flown through the wall. "Real mature, Danny. But I'm still mad at you!" she shouts angrily.

"Shouting in the hallways is against the rules." a too-familiar voice grumbles.

A gasp escapes Sam's lips.


	3. Three:The Note

Danny stomps off into Mr. Lancer's class. Too bad he had an assigned seat beside Sam. She'd be casting death glares his way the entire class. He sighs, entering the classroom. He sees Sam's seat is empty, but shrugs. 'She's probably sulking towards the class right now,' Danny thinks, taking a seat. He sets his books on his desk only to have Dash smack them to the ground. Papers fly everywhere.

"Hey!" Danny wails, getting up to pick up his papers.

"So, Fent-unpopular," Dash begins, looking smug, "where's you goth girlfriend?"

Danny scowls up at the jock. "She's _not _my girlfriend." Danny snaps.

"Don't get testy with me, Fenton." Dash threatens.

Danny rolls his eyes. "Leave me alone!" he growls.

Dash grabs the front of Danny's shirt and raises a fist. Danny flinches, putting up his hands to block Dash's upcoming blow. "Class, take your seats." Mr. Lancer says as he enters the room right as the bell rings. Dash tosses Danny into his chair before stamping off. "Ow," Danny mumbles sourly. He looks to Sam's seat; it was still vacant. He frowns, where was she?

Lancer's class goes by slowly. Danny falls asleep twice, receiving a shout from Lancer and a smack on the head from Dash. The bell finally rings and Danny scuttles out of the class. He approaches Tucker, keeping an eye out for his goth friend.

"Hey, Tuck, you seen Sam?" Danny inquires.

Tucker looks up from his PDA. "Uh, no. Why? Wasn't she just in Mr. Lancer's with you?" Tucker says.

"Well, she wasn't in there. And I have a bad feeling about it." Danny mutters to his pal.

"Chill, dude. I'm sure it's nothing."

As if on cue, Danny's ghost sense goes off. "Sure, _it's no-othing_." Danny mocks his friend. "But I'm betting the culprit starts with a 'g' and rhymes with toast."

Danny races into a nearby room and transforms into his ghost alter-ego. He flies out and zooms after the specter who had just phased into Sam's locker. Danny flew in after it. Several bangs are heard and dents pop out of the locker. Danny flies out, holding the ghost by the front.

"What are you doing here?" he growls, raising a glowing hand threateningly.

The ghost laughs mockingly at the teen before phasing out of Danny's grasp. Danny scowls, flying after it. He soars above the school and meets the ghost.

"What are you doing here?!" he asks again.

"I'm here for you, boy." the ghost cackles.

"What?"

"I'll tell your little friend you said hi," the ghoul sneers before disappearing into nowhere.

Danny gasps, flying back into school. Danny phases in his locker and steps out. Then Tucker attacks him with a multitude of questions.

"What did you make on Lancer's test? What's for lunch? Did you find Sam? What was up with that ghost? _Who_ was that ghost?" Tucker sputters.

Danny answers the horde of question in order.

"F. Chicken patty on yesterday's noodles. No. I don't know. One of Walker's goons."

Tucker's eyes get wide as he asks,"Why is one of Walker's minions doing here?"

"I wish I knew, but I'm sure he's got something to do with Sam." Danny says with a shrug.

"...Hey, what's that stuck to your shoulder?" Tucker asks Danny, noticing the piece of paper.

Danny reaches for whatever Tucker saw on his shoulder. It was a folded piece of paper. Danny reads it aloud, "_If you want to see your spooky friend again, you'll have to follow our rules."_

Danny immediately knows who it is.


	4. Four: The Unknown

After school ends, Danny flies Tucker to the Fenton-works lab. As Danny Phantom, Danny flies around and gathers ghost weapons that he and Tucker could use. Then, Danny and Tucker clamber into the Specter Speeder. Danny closes the door swiftly. "Hey, Danny! You down there?" Jack Fenton's voice echoes down the stairs. Danny's eyes widen and he looks to Tucker. The techno-geek is punching in various buttons and flipping switches.

"C'mon, Tuck! We gotta get outta here!!" Danny exclaims as he hears his father coming down the stairs.

"Okay, okay! Almost...Got it!" Tucker says triumphantly.

The Specter Speeder's engines roar to life. The Ghost Portal opens, revealing the swirling green glow. Tucker slams his foot down on the gas pedal and the vehicle zooms into the Ghost Zone. The doors of the Ghost Portal close just as Jack enters the lab. Danny and Tucker sigh. Tucker gets up out of the driver's seat and presses the red button reading "Auto Jack" in big letters. Danny and Tucker look at the scanner that detects real-world items that were in the ghost zone. It bleeps as it scans the Ghost Zone. It picks up a few boxes, a pie, and then...

"Real-world item detected," the scanner's voice rings out.

Danny and Tucker gaze at the scanner and gasp as they see Sam! They look at each other, then back at the scanner. Danny whips out his map of the Ghost Zone and he tries to pinpoint where Sam was, according to the scanner. Danny scrunches up his brow. He couldn't find the place the scanner showed on his map. Was this a part of the Ghost Zone he hadn't been in? Most likely.

"Tuck, we got a problem," Danny chirps.

"What?" Tucker asks, looking at his friend.

"Uh, we've never been to this part of the Ghost Zone before..." Danny mutters.

"So?"

"SO, we'll have to go all over to find her and we'll have to avoid obstacles." Danny sighs.

As if on cue, the Box Ghost splats onto the windshield. "Beware!" the ghost shrieks. Tucker hits the windshield wiper button. The blade smears off the pesky ghost. "Obstacle avoided." he proudly announces, closing his eyes and leaning back in the pilot chair. Danny sees a Ghost door in front of them, he runs to the wheel, pushes Tucker out of the way, and swiftly maneuvers the Specter Speeder around the door. Tucker grunts as he climbs up from the ground. Danny sighs, slumping in the pilot chair.

"What happened to 'avoiding obstacles'?" Danny sourly asks.

Tucker waves his hand in the air. "Psh, you can do it." he jokes.

Danny scowls, then turns back to the wheel. He steers through the unknown part of the Ghost Zone, passing many oddities. The scanner bleeps once whenever they get far away from Sam. The scanner bleeps twice whenever they're close, which isn't often. Danny and Tucker sit silently. The scanner starts off as two bleeps. Then, four. Then, it's beeping like crazy. Danny excitedly steers towards wherever. Tucker hooks up his PDA to the outside camera on the Speeder. He uses the camera to look into the distance. He sees nothing at first.

"Danny, is that thing broken? I'm not seeing anything." Tucker whines.

"It's fine, Tucker! Maybe we're just not there yet!" Danny says over the sound of the scanner.

"Wait! I see it!" Tucker exclaims, looking up from his PDA's screen.

"What? What is it?" Danny asks, almost smiling.

"Well, I don't really know, but it's there." Tucker says, cramming his PDA in Danny's face.

"Wait. Can you zoom in on that?" Danny asks.

"Sure, man..." Tucker says, pressing a few buttons.

Danny looks at the image more closely. He gasps.

"What?" Tucker asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It-It's Walker's jail." Danny states, incredulous.


End file.
